The Real Thing
by perishedlove
Summary: Sesshomaru is going to see his little brother again tonight. But something makes him stop and contemplate if his brother is really loyal to him. SessInu YAOI IncestBrother Love. Kagome bashing!


**_Every word I say, I mean it  
Every single day, I feel it…_**

He could barely see his own clawed hand in front of his face, it was so dark. And yet he still didn't want to go. He let out a huge breath and looked away from his hand to the more assuring moon.

His eyes glazed over in memory as he stared at the moon in deep thought. So many ideas swam around in his head it was hard to hold it up on his shoulders. But the moon's yellow-white glow on the midnight blue sky and shining stars was rather calming to his youkai.

His youkai was fighting to make him go to the village. It really wanted him to go. But he just couldn't make his feet move away from that spot. Somehow he began to think that he'd look back on this memory later and either smile or kill himself, depending on what happened next.  
**_  
_**

_**But sometimes when you talk  
It's obvious you want to show it  
So don't blow it...**_

_That human girl…_He brought his invisible hand up to brush his shining silver hair away from his narrowed golden eyes that seemed to be melting as he stared and tucked the tendrils behind his ear. She was always there when he went to see him. She always glared at him with contempt, but acted like a sweet little girl around Inuyasha. She always clung to him like a disease when she didn't think he was watching as well. But Inuyasha paid no heed.

She never even changed her clothes. Why would you choose to fight in a short skirt and a tiny shirt? Probably because she was a slut. The word 'wench' quickly crossed his mind as he continued to think. Why wouldn't Inuyasha push her away when she came so close to him? He could obviously smell the adoration and love coming off her in waves whenever she was around him. He had a mate. He was supposed to respect that bond.

_**Tell me what we got, tell me it's a lot tell me it's the real thing  
Tell me not to change and always be the same  
**_**_Tell me that's a good thing, it's a good thing  
Tell me not to lie, tell me not to wait…_**

This Sesshomaru had not chosen his own brother for nothing anyway. He chose him because he saw something in Inuyasha. He was a worthy opponent in a battle, he had a generous amount of beauty and handsomeness, and Sesshomaru could see himself with no other. Even if Inuyasha was a part of that motley crew, there was no one else that knew Sesshomaru better than his own brother. Inuyasha was a wonderful fighter and he was passionate and kind when he needed to be.

So why not choose him as a mate? But there were only few problems. The ningen girl was one, and the fact that he could hardly ever see his brother was another, and they always fought every time they did meet. But after that, most of the time, they'd forgive each other with a kiss or something along those lines. Sesshomaru had to sit down on the rock next to the hot spring when his knees went weak just thinking about it.

He frowned as he looked over the edge of the rock into the swirling mist and tranquil water into the piercing gaze he held most often in battle. It wouldn't do. Maybe _he_ wouldn't do. Did his half breed brother really believe that a human could be better than any demon, let alone himself? Sesshomaru silently dripped poison from his claws into the hot spring in anger; making ripples of green in the water.

**_Tell me that you want the same things as me  
Tell me that it's fate driving me insane  
Tell me it's the real thing  
That keeps me hangin on…_**

He suddenly snapped his hand down into the water to splash some off to the side, still angry, making the grass brown and shrivel. Sesshomaru then returned himself to his neutral expression and only glanced into the spring before looking off to the trees toward that old hag's village. He knew he had to go at some point and Inuyasha must have been waiting for him worried sick by now.

Or maybe the whore held his attention while he was gone. He grimaced just imagining the two going at it while he wasn't there. His youkai seemed to be growling inside him and desperately wanted to get out and slash the girl to ribbons. But Sesshomaru had long trained his youkai to obey him. Finally he stood with one last look at the stars and a prayer and then set off at a slow-paced walk to the village.

**_I can read the signs between us  
I feel it inside when you come nearer…_**

But his walk got faster as thoughts of the human trying to woo his mate into her bed came to him. He had long since known his little brother was attracted to her. But the scent of affection for the girl had been declining ever since he and Inuyasha had mated that fateful night. All Sesshomaru could say about that was that it was an accident. Inuyasha had come to him with the heavy scent of sake on his breath and he had wanted his brother for the longest time, he decided to fulfill his most vile desires. He hadn't meant to mark his brother in the process. He was too caught up in the moment at the time to realize what he was doing.

The next morning, though, Inuyasha woke with bleary eyes and lightly kissed Sesshomaru on the shoulder and nuzzled his neck. Sesshomaru couldn't sense a drunken state about Inuyasha anymore though. And it was then he realized Inuyasha wanted them as mates. He had then immediately pulled himself atop Inuyasha and recounted the whole night over again. And even after that Inuyasha told him time and time again he was so glad he'd drifted off from his group that night.

**_There's a stillness in the air like no one else is there  
And every moment stays in the moment, yeah…_**

And Inuyasha told him time and time again that he loved him with all his whole self and that his heart could never belong to someone else. They could be mates without loving each other, but with the fact that they did love one another made their bond that much stronger. No idiotic human could ever penetrate such a thing unless one of them willed it. And this is what worried Sesshomaru.

Suddenly the scent of humans came to his nose all too fast and he could sense worry and upset coming from one of the huts in particular. Sesshomaru rushed over to the hut and knocked on the door lightly as he always did when Inuyasha didn't wait for him outside. The door/mat came swinging open and Inuyasha's body jumped through in front of Sesshomaru. The hanyou grabbed Sesshomaru's hands eagerly and pulled him away from the hut. If Sesshomaru had really been paying attention to anyone but his mate he might have heard the feminine yells come from the hut after the two.

_**Tell me what we got, tell me it's a lot tell me it's the real thing  
Tell me not to change and always be the same  
**_**_Tell me that's a good thing, it's a good thing  
Tell me not to lie, tell me not to wait…_**

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked as Inuyasha let his hands go. The younger turned to him and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Well, Kagome's been frustrated lately so I thought the best thing to do when you came was not to go near her." Inuyasha explained quickly, blushing as he did so. He was still so unused to mates' behavior. "Anyway, I'd rather be alone with you." This made his brother's face heat up in return.

Sesshomaru smirked a bit and then pulled Inuyasha close to him to place a light kiss on his lips. His arm instantly went around his brother's slim waist and back while Inuyasha's went around his neck. As soon as they broke the kiss Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru farther into the forest as he kissed down his neck with the likeness of a butterfly. On a normal night, Sesshomaru would have quickly obliged to his mate, but this wasn't a normal night.

**_Tell me that you want the same things as me  
Tell me that it's fate, driving me insane  
Tell me it's the real thing  
That keeps me hangin on…_**

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru started with a distressed voice to get his brother's attention, which worked fantastically. Inuyasha pulled away and looked at Sesshomaru with concerned eyes.

"Is something wrong, Aniki?" Sesshomaru nodded a bit. He didn't want to sound like a complaining fool, though. He sighed and sat down under a huge tree and pulled Inuyasha to rest in his lap comfortably. Inuyasha nuzzle into his brother's chest and then said, "So tell me what's wrong."

"It's just…Inuyasha do you really love me as much as you say you do? I know we are mates, but that word is just a bond. What is it you feel in your heart?" Sesshomaru emphasized his point by placing a delicate hand over where his brother's heart should be.

**_Sometimes it hurts to watch you leave  
It feels like you're taking a part of me with you  
I never know how it'll be…_**

Inuyasha could only stare in a mixture of confusion and awe. He never thought his brother would say such things to him. But why would he doubt his loyalty to him? Somehow Inuyasha had to show him there was no need to worry, but he didn't know what he should do to subside the worries in reality.

"I mean…are your feelings real? And how can you be so sure about it anyway? Do you want the same things as me, Inuyasha? Do you truly feel the way I do deep down?" Sesshomaru continued speaking and with every word he looked more and more upset than the previous word. He was beginning to look hysterical now. As if he may lash out or just break down and cry at any given moment.

"And…I don't know. Do you even feel that this is right? Inuyasha, if you do not wish to be with me…" Sesshomaru paused, looking into his younger's eyes for a brief passing moment. "Then you may walk away. It may hurt me, but I won't die. And it may be hard at first, but it may be good for us…for you."

**_I guess it's just a mystery  
But is it the real thing that keeps me hangin on…_**

It finally clicked in Inuyasha's head. It was Kagome. He was afraid Kagome would take his place. Now it may have been a mistake that the two mated, but slowly and gradually Inuyasha grew to know more about his brother and even love him. And as that went on, his interest in Kagome decreased. And little by little, Inuyasha was becoming happier. The others even told him that he was smiling a lot more and in better attitudes lately. Inuyasha wasn't about to listen to another word Sesshomaru was saying about leaving him after these thoughts.

"Sesshomaru…I'm not in love with Kagome. She's just a friend and a fighting partner. She means nothing more to me. You have to know that by now." Inuyasha smiled at his brother who gave him a blank look as he listened intently. "When I said I cared for you, I meant it. And I'm not about to take it back any time soon. So just trust me okay? I would never leave you, otouto. Never."

_**Tell me what we got, tell me it's a lot, tell me it's the real thing  
Tell me not to change and always be the same  
**_**_Tell me that's a good thing, it's a good thing  
Tell me not to lie, tell me not to wait…_**

Inuyasha stood on his tiptoes to place a small kiss on Sesshomaru's slightly open in shock lips. Sesshomaru's eyes were wide with realization until he felt Inuyasha's lips upon his own. He suddenly snapped out of his trance and wrapped both arms around the other's waist slowly and shut his eyes. Inuyasha was about to pull away when Sesshomaru's hand went to the back of his head and held him steady to his lips.

Smiles soon became a part of the kiss. The two then broke the contact for air and Sesshomaru glanced up toward the sky knowingly. "You should go back and I should leave. I'm sorry I came so late, but it's already so dark. Go home, brother. I'll see you again soon."

**_Tell me that you want the same things as me  
Tell me that it's fate, driving me insane  
Tell me it's the real thing  
That keeps me hangin on…_**

Inuyasha pouted but nonetheless obeyed his brother and began to walk back to the hut. "When exactly will you be back? You hardly ever come around anymore." Inuyasha said this a bit sadly knowing his brother would say he was a busy demon.

"I can't help it. I've got a lot to do as a lord. And the Western Lands are so far from here." Sesshomaru sighed. "You could always come to live with me, you know."

Inuyasha's eyes widened noticeably and he blushed hotly. "Well…I still have Naraku and everything and I can't leave him to Kagome and them. Besides, I don't think I'd like the castle." By now the wind blew like a soft breeze and Inuyasha's hair flailed behind him in waves. He had a serious expression on his face and a sad smile. "It's too stuffy. I like to be outside. And too many eyes there, like the servants."

_**Tell me what we got, tell me it's a lot, tell me it's the real thing  
Tell me not to change and always be the same  
**_**_Tell me that's a good thing, it's a good thing  
Tell me not to lie, tell me not to wait…_**

"Fair enough." Sesshomaru said with a neutral mask on again. They were both silently thinking the same thing. This bond wasn't going to last long. Despair would find them and tear them apart. But neither said anything of it. They would live while they could. "Goodbye…" Sesshomaru whispered as he placed a kiss to Inuyasha's hand and then sank into the shadows of the forest.

"Bye…" Inuyasha said even more quietly. He began to walk back to the hut with a half heavy yet half light heart before turning around to look at the forest still basking in the scent of his brother. Inuyasha placed his fingertips to his lips and then extended them toward the spot he last saw Sesshomaru in a blown kiss. But he doubted the kiss would find his brother. Not for a while anyway.

**_Tell me that you want the same things as me  
Tell me that it's fate, driving me insane  
Tell me it's the real thing…_**

He turned from the woods then and went away from it. He couldn't afford to be near that scent any longer. Inuyasha knew in his heart that he'd end up following Sesshomaru to the ends of the earth if he did. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. This made him stop in his footsteps. After all, this was real.

**_The real thing…_**

**_

* * *

-PL _**

A teaser I guess. It's okay for what it is.


End file.
